


House of Cards

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He mans the table in the Grand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Um...Just a super short one shot that popped into my head when I was scrolling through pictures of Jensen. Brief mentions of Sam/Gabriel. Not Beta'd so all mistakes are my own!

He mans the table in the Grand. 

The cards are his life; his hands flow over the smooth surface of a fresh deck. Finger tips skim through as he shuffles, spreads, and then flips them. It’s second nature—as easy as breathing. 

He’s worked his way up from the floor to the high rollers room; an intimate atmosphere—quiet, dimmed lighting. His shift starts in five. In the fluorescent lighting of the employees locker room he adjusts his bow tie, fixes his cuff links and runs his hands down his black vest, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. 

“What time are you off tonight?” Gabriel appears at his side with his customary smirk, a hint of teeth and dimple. 

“Four.” Dean’s voice is gruff. He steps back from the mirror so Gabe can take over, sticks his hands in his dress pants and glances around the busy room. Staff are coming and going, some just starting their day, others finishing it. 

“Is Sam in tonight?” Gabe doesn’t bother to mask the interest in his voice. Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Midnight at the bar.” 

Gabe grins, delighted.

“Thanks. Next time you need a shift covered, I’m your man.”

Dean waves him off and heads for the door, back straightening, shoulders squaring as he slips into his persona for the night. He nearly bumps into Cas as he’s coming around the line of lockers, bleary eyed and rumpled. His customary trench coat is thrown over one arm, messenger bag slung over a shoulder. He blinks up at Dean for a long moment before a small smile spreads across his face as recognition sets in. Dean can feel his own lips pulling into a smile, some of the tension slipping from him.

“Hey Cas.”

“Dean.” Cas inclines his head, eyes sparkling. 

“Finished for the day?”

“I am.” He hefts his bag up from where it’s been slipping. “My last day shift for the week before I am back on nights.”

“I bet you’ll be glad to be back.” Dean knows that he’ll be glad to have Cas back; the nights have been missing something without Cas flitting around with drinks and orders from the bar. Dean tends to find himself reaching out for a glass that isn’t sitting on the edge of the table more than he’d like. His gaze has a habit of bouncing around the small room, searching for the sharp blue gaze, or the shock of dark hair as Cas makes his way from person to person, tray never tilting from where it’s balanced on his palm.

“I look forward to it.” Cas pauses, voice low, intimate. “I have…missed it.” 

Dean shuffles forward a step, reaches out and touches his fingers to Cas’ wrist. He rubs his thumb against the tendons there, feels warm skin. Cas sways forwards, towards him.

“I was thinking…” His heart is a staccato beat in his chest for all he feels calm. “We should get breakfast together.” 

“Winchester!” Gabe calls from the door. “Save the flirting for later, we’re going to be late!” 

Cas flushes, glaring over at his brother before turning his gaze back to Dean, lips quirking into a wry grin.

“You should probably get going.” 

He should, but another eight hour shift without Cas seems like an eternity before him.

“Breakfast?” He prompts, hesitating.

“Sounds wonderful.” 

Dean grins. 

“Dean!” Gabe calls again and this time Dean takes a step back, forcing himself to take another and another, but not quite able to tear his gaze away. He almost backs into a bench and Cas chuckles, low and pleased and Dean shakes his head, shakes himself out of it and hurries after Gabe. 

“You two make me sick.” He says fondly as Dean falls into step next to him. Dean chooses to ignore him, good mood set for the night. One more shift to get through before he has Cas back at his side, with the promise of a breakfast date to get him through it. It would be worth the wait.


End file.
